After Hours
by adultfictionprincess
Summary: What happens after Jim and Pam get off work at Dunder Mifflin? Find out here. Rated M for smut. I don't own any of the characters.


"Alright gang!" Michael yells from his office as he pushes his chair from behind his desk. "Closing time! I will see you all on Monday!"

I roll my eyes and stand up to put on my coat. I glance at Jim and he's already looking at me, his chin resting on the heel of his palm and his elbow on his desk, his eyelids heavy. I wink at him and he stands to collect his things as well.

Andy Bernard walks up behind my fiance and claps him on the back. "BIG TUNA! Happy Friday dude, got any plans for the weekend?"

Jim looks at the ground and starts to inch away from Andy and towards me and the door. "Just spending some time with my lady."

Andy begins to ramble on, something about the 'Nard-dog' and Cornell, and Jim ignores him and walks to reception.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

I smile and nod before we lace our fingers together as we walk out of the office and to the elevator. Most of the office is still packing their things, so he and I get the small space to ourselves. Random jazz music plays over the speakers as the old doors slide open to greet us. Jim pressed the ground level and the 'close door' button with his free hand and immediately attacks my lips with his, backing me up into the wall of the elevator and taking me by surprise. The kiss isn't his usual slow, tender kiss. It's desperate and filled with intensity, which means he needs it. If I didn't know he was having a long day already, this kiss would've clued me in. Dunder Mifflin is on the top level of our small three-story building, so it doesn't take long to reach the ground floor, but by the time the elevator jerks to a stop with a small ping I'm left gasping for air. Why does he have to be such a great kisser? He knows it, too, and laughs under his breath as I look up at him with wide eyes.

"Have a good weekend Hank," Jim says smirking.

Hank doesn't look up from his magazine, just nods. We walk to the car and both let out loud sighs. Jim takes his place in the driver's seat, loosens his tie, and runs a hand through his already tousled hair before backing out of the parking lot. The radio plays quietly through the car speakers and I let my hand snake up his arm and past his neck, my fingers tangling in his brown locks.

"You look tired, baby," I say softly.

He gives me a small smile without looking away from the road. "I am tired."

I pout a little. "Okay," I say. "Why don't we just curl up and watch movies tonight?"

He takes one of his hands off the steering wheel to move my hand from his hair and place it on his lips, kissing my knuckles in content. Butterflies flit around in my stomach every time he does that, and I wonder if it'll ever go away. I don't think it will.

It doesn't take very long to get home and I rush to get out of my work clothes. It's mid-December here in Pennsylvania, and Jim and I prefer to sit with blankets on rather than crank up the heat, so I throw on one of his old University of Scranton sweatshirts, a fresh pair of underwear, and a set of fuzzy socks before joining him on the living room sofa. He's spread out lazily, both arms and his head thrown over the back of the couch and his long legs stretched out in front of him. The TV is off, and his eyes are closed, his head tilted towards the ceiling, and I curl into his side and wait for him to stir. As soon as he feels me there he moves his arms to wrap around me tightly.

Eventually, he groans quietly. "What would I do without you, Beesly?"

I press my lips to his cheek and then his nose, trying to get him to open his eyes. He doesn't twitch until I say, "You wouldn't last a day without me," and one of his eyes pop open to look at me curiously, his eyebrow lifting.

"You're not wrong," he whispers after a moment.

I sigh, and we lay there, embracing in the silence for a while before I worry about him falling asleep on me. Reluctantly leaving the comfort of his warmth, I stand and put one of the Harry Potter movies into the DVD player and turn it on before I return to my spot on the couch and we settle in to watch it.

Jim shifts our bodies so that he is laying on his back and I on his chest before I realize he is still in his work clothes. I turn my body away from the movie to face him, focusing on the feeling of his thumb as it grazes the back of my thigh up and down, the way his Adam's apple bounces when he swallows, and watching the way his chest rises and falls with each breath. I try to memorize him, to count the number of long, black eyelashes sit on his lids and to breathe in his scent so deeply it becomes embedded in my nose forever. After a couple of minutes, he notices me watching him and offers me a small smile.

"Are you entertained?" he asks.

I nod my head and grin at his still clearly exhausted face. He dips his head, bringing his soft lips to mine again. The kiss has no urgency to it like our previous one did as our lips dance together slowly. I feel his tongue brush my bottom lip, requesting entrance and I grant it to him eagerly. One of his hands fists my hair, pulling ever so slightly and the one that had previously been sweetly rubbing my leg now grips my butt tightly, pulling my body so close to his I think they might meld together somehow.

I break off the kiss, once again gasping for air, but his lips are relentless as they leave a trail of kisses from the corner of my mouth all the way down my throat and then back up just beneath my ear where sucks my lobe into his mouth sensually.

I moan his name breathily in encouragement and can feel my fresh panties become not so fresh anymore. That didn't last very long. I laugh out loud as his hot breath tickles my throat. "You're awake now, aren't you?" I ask.

He stops and looks at me, hunger clear in his eyes, and I can tell he isn't in the mood for jokes. His gaze turns my bones to jelly and I'm suddenly helpless to his burning desire. I am immediately a ball of quiet moans and whispers of encouragement as he worships all of my exposed skin with his mouth. Eventually I stop him, pulling us both upright so I can undo his tie and the buttons on his white work shirt. His previously slow and steady motions are now replaced by quick diligent ones as he helps me undress him. There is a distinct bulge in his pants as his manhood tests the integrity of the zipper on his black slacks and suddenly I'm starving for all things Jim. I rip his oh-so-comfy sweatshirt over my head, the cold air hardening my nipples instantly and sending goosebumps all over my body. His hot gaze rips from my eyes to look at my breasts before he dips his head to suck them between his lips. I throw my head back and gasp as the pressure from his mouth leads straight to my core. I can't focus on anything but the feeling of his tongue swirling around my sensitive skin, including breathing, and soon I'm lightheaded. I pull his head back and unlatch him from me, the desire in my eyes undoubtedly now matching his.

When I speak, my voice is lower than usual. "Tonight, is all about you, Jim." I pause. "Let me take care of you."

He lets a moan out from low in his belly as I push him against the back of the couch once more. Finally his shirt is off, discarded on the floor and I sink to my knees in front of him. My eyes never leave his as I reach up, undoing the button on his pants painstakingly slow before moving to do the same to his zipper. He loses patience halfway through and brings one of his large hands over mine, ripping if down quickly. My throat thickens, saliva gathering in my mouth as his slacks and briefs join his shirt and tie on the floor beside the TV. His erection stands at full attention, a bead of precum already on his tip. I lick it teasingly.

"Pam," he growls, wanting – no, _needing_ more. I quickly oblige, taking his entire head into my mouth. I pump my hands around his shaft as my head bobs up and down, savoring the taste of his skin. Jim's eyes are squeezed shut, his mouth forming a perfect 'O' shape and his arms bent behind his head to support his neck.

I can imagine what I look like right now, my hair tangled and loose around my shoulders, eyes closed in ecstasy, pink lips wrapped firmly around my fiancee's cock, and a trail of precum and saliva running down my chin and dripping onto my chest. I probably look like a whore, but God do I love making Jim feel good.

I fully zone in, focusing on nothing else but pleasing Jim. My free hand runs up his thigh and across his beautiful abdomen, lightly playing with the hair on his chest as I go to work with my mouth. Just as my jaw begins to ache, Jim sits up, easing me from his throbbing member and kissing me hard. I moan into his mouth, one of my hands still pumping him as he stands us up and lifts my legs out from under me, quite literally sweeping me off my feet, and carrying me to our bedroom.

"I may be tired, but I'm the boss here, and don't you forget it."

He drapes me across the corner of our bed, my legs hanging off and my ass in the air. I glance back it him, and the fire in my belly is stoked by what I see. He stands tall, looming over me as I'm bent over before him and his hands are gripping my hips hard as to angle me towards his waiting cock. He notices me watching once again and laughs.

"See something you like?" He asks haughtily.

I bite my lip and nod, knowing that if I were to open my mouth all that would escape would be a whimper.

He shakes his head. "No, Beesly, you have to tell me what you want."

This time I shake my head no. He knows what I want, he just wants me to beg.

He spanks me, hard enough to leave behind a red mark in the shape of his hand and I'm soaking through my panties just thinking about his hand print on my ass. "I said," he starts slowly, emphasizing the words. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you inside of me," I say quietly.

He spanks me again on the other ass cheek. "Louder, Pam!"

I whine loudly this time. "I want you inside of me, Jim. Please fuck me."

He bends over and places a kiss near the small of my back and laughs. "All you had to do was ask, baby," he says before ripping my panties to the side and burying himself inside of me with one thrust.

The only sounds in the room besides our heavy breathing and the occasional moan or curse word is the slapping of skin on skin. Jim grabs my hair once again, yanking my head back to expose my throat, which he leans down towards to wrap his other hand around, choking me ever so slightly, and it's the most erotic thing I've ever felt.

"You like that, don't you, baby?" he whispers in my ear.

"Yes, Jim, oh God!" I moan back as my walls begin to clench around him like a vice, gripping him hard as I reach my peak. I see white behind my closed eyelids and wrap a small hand around his that squeezes my throat, riding out my orgasm on his dick and wishing the moment would never end.

"Pam, I'm-" he's cut off by his own orgasm, a low growl escaping him as his thrusts become slower and he fills me with his cum.


End file.
